ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AoD (DXX)
Submission Bar Wrestling In the early years AoD began his wrestling career with manager Carari Grey at his side in an old promotion known as SBW (Submission Bar Wrestling) he would go on to be undefeated for several months destroying the business top stars, and winning the SBW Heavyweight Championship in the first ever Hell's Pit match which consist of a hell in a cell, barb wire ropes, and it being submission only. A month later he would lose the title in a Triple Cage Match. SBW would later close down leaving AoD without a job. DXX (OVW) AoD would later sign a contract to DXX and go down to OVW where he injured retiring OVW star at that time Sting. His days in OVW would be few with only a few matches and one win on memory before he would get the call up to DXX joining Holy Man new group. However that was also short live as AoD vanished for a few months due to injury only to return in time to be drafted to Friday Night Smackdown. DXX (SmackDown) AoD would make his impact in the company on the old brand Smackdown under the reign of GM Randy Orton. He would go on to be 8 - 0 from his debut winning two titles in that undefeated streak. He would defeat a legend such as Hulk Hogan. Defeat a DXX legend Holy man, and Leather Face alongside Josh Impact to win the Tag Team Championships. Go on to defeat Jason X even though his partner back stabs him for both of them desired to be World champion. AoD would then defeat Josh Impact through DQ where he almost suffer a serious injury at the hands of Josh Impact before GM Randy Orton manage to talk him out of it, giving him a shot at the title at The Great American Bash against AoD and Edge. AoD would then form the group Revelations, taking over the throne to hell and recruiting Jason X and Doctor Cube to the team, also bringing in CM Punk. The group would not last long but they would feud with old DXX star AJ Styles. AoD would go to the Great American Bash and defeat both Edge and Josh Impact to become the World Heavyweight Champion. After that he would face AJ Styles and get another win after AJ Styles anger him so bad by touching Carari Grey. As champion he would also defeat Jeff Hardy and others before losing to Rey Mysterio and a reformed Doctor Cube making it his first loss in the company. AoD would then stop caring about his job at DXX causing him to lose matches and job to Rocco Ross in their Cross Brand Ladder match. He would disappear not having any idea what happen to his title, and not really caring. DXX (Friday Night Mayhem) AoD would then make his second return to the company signing a contract to Friday Night Mayhem. He would face Nabeel Nawaz and lose, and from there take on a bunch of superstars while a Man from Hell Crisis would send him messages during these matches he won with great ease. AoD and Crisis would go on to feud for a total of two months. Crisis kidnapped Carari doing horrible things to her and they fought in their first match up in DXX in a Crucifixion match which he loss to Crisis. They would meet in a rematch where AoD became the first man to pin Crisis one, two, three on the mat. A new AoD was form as he parted ways with Carari Grey and went solo. He would get his revenge on Nabeel Nawaz by destroying him in that ring with ease before taking on Crisis in the first ever "Four Corners of Hell" match. The original plan was it to be AoD vs. The Crucifer vs. Crisis but Crucifier left after being defeated by both AoD and Crisis in little over two weeks. The feud would end with Crisis standing tall and AoD once again vanishing. DXX (Massacre) Now AoD made a surprising return at DXX Dead on Arrival with a new manager at his side going by the name Lemara. Claiming to be the head voice that been heard on several of AoD's promos in the past. AoD makes his plans known that he is after the DXX Championship that Triple H currently holds. Regardless of who has it he will fight for it. After his first win against White Cloud he looks for the fastest road to gaining the title. Not caring who he has to destroy to get to it. Category:Wrestlers